Hypothesized Romance
by TyNiaMel96
Summary: Who would've thought a hypothetical would turn into something more. Mordecai/Rigby slash.


Hello everyone. I decided to make a Mordecai/Rigby fannfiction because they are starting to become on of my favorite pairings. This is slash, so please don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. This is just my twisted mind at work XD.

Discaimer: Mordecai, Rigby and Regular Show belong to JG Quintel, not me

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby were sitting in their room, as bored as ever. Rigby was laying on the floor, while Mordecai looked outside the window, his wing on his chin. He had a melencholy look on his face, as he saw Margret walking through the park with her new boyfriend. He sighed and turned to his friend.<p>

"I can't believe Margret has ANOTHER boyfriend," the bluejay said. "This sucks. Every time I get the courage to ask her out, she ends up having a new guy on her arm."

"Ugh," Rigby groaned, as he pushed himself up so he could see his friend. "You are bringing me down, man. Why don't you just give up on Margret? You have liked her for years and she still hasn't noticed. Besides, there are other fish in the sea. You shouldn't be hung up on one chick."

Mordecai walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked over at his friend.

"Dude, maybe you're right. I mean, Margret hasn't noticed how much I liked her, and I shouldn't be so obsessed about one girl." Mordecai smiled. "Like you said, there are other girls out there." Rigby jumped onto Mordecai's bed and sat next to him.

"Yeah," the raccoon said. "Remember that girl Muscle Man was dancing with at that party we had? She was as hot as h, dude."

"Yeh-ah," Mordecai said. "And there were also those two girls hangin' with Party Pete. They were as fine as aged wine in the summertime."

"Mmmm-hmmm," Rigby said, as he fist bumped with his best friend. The two friends sat there on Mordecai's bed, the quietness filling the room. A couple of minutes have passed before Mordecai began talking.

"You know, this may be random," he said. "But this had sometimes come into my mind. Hypothetically speaking, what if we got...together? I mean...we've been friends for YEARS and we've always been close, so...just hypothesizing...it wouldn't be impossible, would it?"

Rigby had a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe that his best friend was, hypothetically, thinking of becoming more than friends. A small blush tinged his cheeks. He wasn't going to say it straight out, but he had also thought about it as well.

"Well, we could be together," Rigby said. "Hypothetically."

"Yeah," Mordecai said, scratching his head. "We do have a lot in common...and stuff."

"Yeah...and stuff."

"Well, if we ever got together, hypothetically," Mordecai said, a smirk on his face, "then, of course, I would be the 'guy' in the relationship."

"What?" Rigby exclaimed. "No you wouldn't! I would be the dominant one."

"Yeah, sure you would, dude," the bluejay said sarcastically. "First of all, I'm taller than you, so it would make more sense proportionally. Also, I'm much more manlier than you."

Rigby pointed at Mordecai angrily. "You're a liar, Mordecai. I'm way more manlier than you are!"

"I would probably have to start everything too," Mordecai said, the smirk growing on his face. "I would have to kiss you first, and if we ever did it, I would have to be on top, and then..."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled as loudly as he could. He then pounced on Mordecai and began to kiss him on his beak. Mordecai, at first, was shocked, but then he realized it was a challenge. He began to kiss back, and he stuck his tongue into the raccoon's mouth. Rigby was shocked at this, but he wasn't going to let Mordecai win. Rigby fought back by meeting the bluejay's tongue with his. They were wrestling on the bed, and well as with their tongues. Their make-out session finally ended when Mordecai got on top of Rigby, pinning him onto the bed. They were looking at each other, panting heavily. There was lust and determination in their eyes. Mordecai smirked.

"Looks like I won, dude."

"Oh really?" Rigby questioned, determined to win.

"Uh, yeah. I'm on top of you, if you haven't noticed. Just give up already."

"Never!" Rigby yelled as he pounced on Mordecai again

-2 hours later-

Mordecai and Rigby were laying on the bed, both panting heavily. They both felt exhausted, since their little make-out competition turned into sex.

"Wow...just...wow," Rigby panted out, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Mordecai said. "I didn't think it would lead to us..."

"Yeah," Rigby interrupted. "Neither did I. But it was still pretty..."

"Awesome," they said at the same time. Mordecai looked over at Rigby and smirked.

"So does this mean that we're a couple?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rigby replied. "But won't it be weird, though?"

"I don't think so. I think it'll be just like how we are now, except with more kissing and stuff."

"And more sex," Rigby said, looking at his new boyfriend.

"Yeah. So do you wanna shake on it?"

"Shake on what?"

"On our new relationship idiot."

"Oh, sure." Rigby reached out his paw and grabbed Mordecai's wing, giving it a good shake. He then pulled the bluejay closer and gave him a kiss. Mordecai was surprised, but kissed back. Rigby pulled away and laid down on the bed.

"I'm gonna take a nap," he said, his back towards Mordecai. The bluejay decided to get some sleep as well. Before he did, he whispered into Rigby's ear.

"By the way, I told you I would top". Mordecai laid down as Rigby jolted up.

"Shut up," the raccoon said, as he started punching Mordecai's back. Mordecai ignored it, and went off to sleep.


End file.
